sailorsoulsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sailor Souls
''Sailor Souls ''is a Canadian animated series, created by Alex Scott and Julia Soumas, about four lollygaggin’ friends who set sail on a worldwide trip to find hide-and-seek containers, called geocaches or caches. It is a story about four teens coming to grips with things they may have run away from and journeying together in hopes of discovering their place and purpose in the world. Little do they know, a mysterious beast is looming in the shadows of their trail, preying on their fears and proving that these geocaches may be more purposeful and powerful than they had ever imagined. __TOC__ Plot In the Township of Pubnico, three teenage friends, Adam, Ella and Ken, decide on a whim to set sail on a worldwide trip in engagement in the recreational sport of geocaching. They convince Adam's older brother, Craig, to join them, though he does so reluctantly. Setting off in a small wooden boat, the Sailor Crew maneuver south pacific islands, pirates and sea-monsters, all the while being hunted by an evil beast named Deimos, told only to be of legend. Characters Main Protagonists *Adam Atlas is a charismatic, hopeful, 16 year old boy and the younger brother of Craig. Though sometimes witty and jovial, he also has a tendency to be very emotionally fragile. When down to earth, Adam can be sensitive and introspective, but with a fault; he over-analyzes every situation and his zealous personality is his downfall. *Craig Atlas is the well-spoken, sarcastic, 19 year old, older brother of Adam. He often flaunts his claims of superior knowledge. Having been studying to become an engineer before leaving, Craig tends to be very inventive and intellectually capable. *Ella Mae Montgomery is a sweet, easy going 15 year old girl and is one of the main four protagonists. She is the natural mediator of the group and avoids verbal conflict as often as she can; only voicing her opinion to try and keep the group intact. *Mackenzie Bell or simply Ken (as she is referred to by her friends) is the charismatic, androgynous, weak, 16-year-old protagonist of the series. Her sense of humor often contrasts the seriousness of situations and despite her one-liners and taunting humor she remains very loyal to the group. Secondary Protagonists * Sir Isaac Thatcher is a weak, frail old man who the group encounter consistently throughout their journeys. Often relying on him for knowledge and directions, the Sailor Crew are often led astray or into danger by his advice. Antagonists * Deimos (named after Deïmos, the personification and god of fear) is the evil, deformed, pig-man and the major antagonist of Sailor Souls. Deimos pursues the group in chase of something the geocaches hide. * Pépé(s) is a reoccurring character. At almost every location there is a tribe-leader, or prince, or turkey, or explorer, or merman, named Pépé. The convenience of this is astronomical however Ella tends to fall for every single one, often to the frustration and discomfort of Adam. Lists of Episodes : See also: List of Sailor Souls episodes :* Season 1 :* Season 2 :* Season 3 History The show came into conception December 10th, 2014. Originally to be a free-ware RPG Maker XP game, the concept was simple: four teenagers sail the world, with the main characters being self-insertions. The game was then converted into a comic illustrated by Jay Letteney, a friend of the group, and finally into an animated series. Creator Alex Scott says this is because "It was easier to capture emotional beats and convey jokes in a show". Show Aspects The show has a continuing story arch, with developing characters that do not return to a state of equilibrium after each episode. Each character experiences growth and so do the relationships between characters. Every episode is one step further in the series-long story arch taking place.